


It's Not Like I Like You

by woongsmoon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Son Dongju | Xion, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Kim Geonhak | Leedo is a Softie, Light Angst, M/M, Personal Trainer Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Smut, Son Dongju | Xion is Bad at Feelings, Son Dongju | Xion is a Brat, Son Dongju | Xion is a Little Shit, Top Kim Geonhak | Leedo, this is like half plot half porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongsmoon/pseuds/woongsmoon
Summary: “Hello there!”Unable to help a scowl, Dongju looks the person in front of him over once, twice… before his eyes settle on the stranger’s face—the stranger’s ridiculously small, pretty face—and his scowl deepens, already having a feeling who this handsome guy is.“I’m—““Nope.” Dongju mutters before he proceeds to try and slam the door right in his face.(Or: Dongju's family hire him a personal trainer and there's no way he actually likes him.)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	It's Not Like I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first xido fic ahhh I'm so excited!! I'm a baby ToMoon (my one month is comin up!) but I've already fallen in love with each and every member and I especially adore this ship, soooo I decided I'd join in on the fandom fun and write this! 
> 
> Please read all the tags carefully to make sure this is something you'd wanna read! If you've done that and you wanna continue, then go ahead, go go read it!! <3

He had just been minding his own business, quietly eating dinner when his parents brought it up. “You should fill out more,” they had said jokingly, lovingly even, but Dongju felt anything but all that. Of course Dongmyeong had gently elbowed his side and gave him a bright, encouraging smile, but it still soured Dongju’s mood. Especially as the conversation didn’t end there, escalating over a couple days until they finally decided on the solution and now…

“Hello there!”

Unable to help a scowl, Dongju looks the person in front of him over once, twice… before his eyes settle on the stranger’s face—the stranger’s ridiculously small, pretty face—and his scowl deepens, already having a feeling who this handsome guy is.

“I’m—“

“Nope.” Dongju mutters before he proceeds to try and slam the door right in his face.

Unfortunately, though, the stranger leaps forward and stops the door just before it closes, effortlessly opening it back up with a smile.

“Ah, your parents warned me about that…” He chuckles good naturedly, slipping inside before Dongju can force him out, back soon against the door as he continues to smile down at the redhead. “Let’s start over.” He suggests, smoothing out his outfit before he nods. “Hello there!” He bows his head politely. “Name’s Kim Geonhak. I’m your new personal trainer!”

It takes everything in Dongju to not groan in annoyance. He  _ knew it. _ Of  _ course _ this tall, cut, hot guy is his new personal trainer. The workout outfit is a dead giveaway, not too mention the muscles that are on full display to Dongju. But it doesn’t matter how gorgeous this stupid guy is… he’s… well… a  _ stupid _ personal trainer! And Dongju is  _ not _ about to listen to him.

“Hi.” He deadpans, crossing his arms as Geonhak continues to smile. “And bye.” He nods to the door. “Leave.” 

“Unfortunately, I can’t do that. Your parents—“

“Are not the boss of me.”

“They said I should at least  _ try _ to get you into the gym. So…” He grins so… so  _ adorably _ Dongju can feel his heart fluttering. “Can you show me where it is?”

“Ugh.” Dongju rolls his eyes and scoffs. While he wants to just show him the boot, he knows he’ll get in big trouble if he does that, so… “Fine.”

Not waiting up for him, Dongju makes a beeline to the home gym, face twisted up in annoyance once he’s inside the spacious room that’s decked out with equipment, mirrors and stereos, sighing quietly when Geonhak catches up and looks around in surprise, eyes wide.

“Wow, impressive.” He compliments before he looks at Dongju. “I have a feeling you don’t spend too much time in here.”

“Good guess.” He mutters. “I don’t plan on spending much time in here just because you’re around, though.”

“I got you to step in here, so that’s a start!” Geonhak slaps Dongju’s back, the redhead letting out a yelp before his cheeks turn red and he instinctively smacks Geonhak’s chest. 

“Don’t!” He warns, but Geonhak only continues to smile… in fact… he’s even  _ laughing _ a bit, like he thinks it’s funny or something.

“What? I can’t be friendly with my new client?” He asks in a way that makes Dongju’s blood boil.

“Don’t touch me.”

“I  _ have _ to touch you  _ sometimes. _ ” Geonhak reminds him. “It’s part of the job.”

“I’ll bite you.” Dongju promises which only makes the trainer chuckle more.

“Alright, let’s start with some basics.” He nods at Dongju, demeanor still friendly, but he becomes visibly more serious as he steps forward. “First up, stretching.”

The attitude change is surprising to Dongju, so much so that he forgets about the no touching policy altogether, one brow raised as Geonhak starts to position him. He slowly bends Dongju over as he says something about this stretch being good for beginners, the younger’s face flushing again. He’s glad Geonhak can’t see his red hot cheeks as he lets the trainer do as he pleases, put into more interesting positions as the blonde continues going on and on about the benefits of all the different stretches.

Does this stupid guy not know what he’s doing to Dongju? All his playfulness is gone, stone cold serious as he moves on from the stretching phase, now guiding the boy to the treadmill. 

“We’ll start slow, for now, and build things up as our sessions progress.” He explains, starting Dongju off in a brisk walk.

“Ugh.” He sighs, but he still listens. Then again, he doesn’t have much choice, knowing his parents would kill him if he truly blew off this new trainer they’ve hired for him. “Are you just gonna stand there and stare?” Dongju huffs when he feels Geonhak’s eyes on him, pouting as he looks at the blonde.

“I’m watching your form. I need to get to know your body better, so I can adjust my plan for you accordingly.”

Get… to know… his body better..? Here comes that damned blush again. Dongju sharply looks away, staring ahead now as he continues the brisk walk. Geonhak  _ clearly _ has  _ zero _ clue what that sounded like and he feels like he might go crazy, so he keeps quiet for the rest of the cardio.

Soon enough, Geonhak is slowing down the treadmill until Dongju stops and returns to the floor, arms crossed and skin glowing.

“Here.” The blonde picks up a towel when he notices the sweat and Dongju goes to grab it from him… only to be shocked when Geonhak starts to towel him off gently, their eyes meeting as he pats his forehead dry. “There ya go.” He whispers, pulling away once satisfied, not seeming to notice Dongju’s gawking.

The shock turns into a feeling he can’t quite describe which then quickly rolls into anger as he remembers the no touching rule conveniently all this time later. He wants to complain and maybe even bite Geonhak, but instead he just sighs and averts his eyes. 

“Are we done yet?” 

“Yes, yes, we’re done. Today was a warm up and cardio, but be prepared for tomorrow…” He can practically hear that stupid, adorable smile returning. “Strength training is on the agenda.”

“Tomorrow?!” Dongju sharply looks back at Geonhak, glaring at him furiously when the older nods.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be every single day, but I’ll be around most of the week.” Approaching Dongju, Geonhak gives the redhead a friendly pat on the back before gesturing to the door. “Show me out?”

“Oh I’ll show you out…” He mutters, more than happy to see the back of Geonhak, ignoring the trainer when he waves bye and instead slams the door shut.

Once he’s alone, he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, leaning against the door and clutching his shirt as he bites his lip.

“Fuck.” Dongju whispers to himself. 

As promised, the next day, noon on the dot, there’s a knock at the door. His heart skips a beat before he quickly scowls and rolls his eyes, ignoring the knocking. If he doesn’t open the door, he doesn’t have to see that idiot. Right? Right.

There’s a few more minutes of sporadic knocking before it stops. Dongju smirks to himself, satisfied, settling onto the couch and pulling his phone out, getting ready to relax… when the door suddenly swings open?!

“AH!” The redhead shrieks before Geonhak steps inside, grinning sheepishly as he closes the door behind himself.

“Sorry, but your parents  _ also _ warned me about you not letting me in. So…” He holds up a key. “They gave me this!”

Dongju’s shocked expression becomes one of disdain, pouting at Geonhak angrily as he sits up.

“What the hell?! You’re  _ that _ determined to annoy me?”

“No.” The blonde smiles brightly. “I’m that determined to get you to workout!” 

Sharply standing, Dongju marches right over to Geonhak and takes his hand—his soft, warm hand… not that Dongju’s thinking about  _ that _ —before he starts dragging him towards the door.

“I’m not gonna! I’m sick of this!” He whines, in the middle of attempting to throw this annoying fuck out of his house… when he suddenly feels himself being yanked backwards, stumbling back over his own feet and falling  _ right _ into… Geonhak’s arms?! “Wh-What..?” He yelps awkwardly, blinking as he stares up at the blonde who looks down at him with an amused smile. 

“We’re going.” He states before Dongju feels himself being hoisted up and thrown over Geonhak’s shoulder alarmingly effortlessly. 

It’s a painfully long, slow walk to the gym, Dongju’s entire focus on Geonhak’s hands resting on his thigh and hip the whole way. His face is burning like it always does around this stupid guy, thoughts going straight to the gutter, which he absolutely hates. He’s far too aware of those strong, warm hands squeezing him in all the right places. It’s just not  _ fair _ what he does to Dongju! 

When Geonhak finally stops in the middle of the room, Dongju quickly starts kicking and pounding on his back, demanding, “Let me down already!!” 

“You promise you’ll do your strength training?” Geonhak asks, unperturbed by the attacks.

“No! I don’t have to promise anything.” He retorts brattily. “And, in fact, I’m gonna—“

Suddenly, hands are sliding down to Dongju’s ass, his eyes widening as the position switches and he’s slid down Geonhak’s body, now chest to chest and face to face with the trainer. He freezes, losing his train of thought, eyes focused on the lips that are shockingly close to his before he finds himself staring into his eyes as Geonhak begins to speak. 

“C’mon, please?” He says so sweetly, smiling a little, nose scrunched adorably. “I know you hate working out, but I believe you can do it and you might even come to like it eventually!”

How can this… this…  _ bonehead _ think about working out at a time like this?! Can he not hear Dongju’s heart hammering or see how flustered and red he is, right now? 

“I.. I…”

“We can just do some stretching and cardio again, if you like? Something you’re more familiar with while we get to know each other better?”

All he can do is nod in response, not wanting to admit to himself how disappointed he is when Geonhak starts to put him down.

“Alright, let's get to it. Remember what to do?” There’s that serious side of him again. He looks so striking with that expression.

“No… I don’t.” Dongju lies smoothly after a pause, soon raising his hands up to Geonhak like he wants to be hugged. “Help me again?”

The trainer nods, starting to position and help Dongju without missing a beat, skin to skin so many times that Dongju is losing count of his blushes and skipped heartbeats. He continues this pattern for the next few days, always blaming Geonhak for why he doesn’t know what to do, why he needs so much help. And the personal trainer is more than happy to help, though Dongju is starting to think he’s only doing so professionally, which is driving him up the wall.

After all, Dongju could… could  _ never _ admit he likes Geonhak and  _ especially  _ would never,  _ ever _ make the first move. Really, truly.. he’s barely even affected by this stupid guy, he’s just… kinda… y’know… Well… all he knows is he doesn’t actually  _ like _ Geonhak—

“Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting?”

He’s snapped right out of his thoughts, surprised to look over and see his twin at the door. Dongmyeong smiles and waves shyly, cutely and enters the room, Geonhak letting go of Dongju to bow to the boy.

“I’m Kim Geonhak.” He introduces politely before he smiles in that adorably signature way. “You must be Dongju’s twin brother?”

“I am!” Dongmyeong bows in response before he beams at Dongju. “Thank you for coming in and helping my brother out, even when he’s being difficult.” He coos sweetly, reaching over to brush Dongju’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

They share a chuckle as Dongju scowls, averting his eyes for a bit before he looks over at Geonhak. That familiar smile… hmph. He should’ve known those sparkling eyes aren’t just for him and him alone. He’s professional and friendly and he, clearly, doesn’t see Dongju the way— Wait! No! It’s not like he likes Geonhak in any particular way! In fact, he can’t stand the trainer. So.

“Ah, he’s not difficult.” Geonhak laughs cheerily, taking a seat on the bench. “Well. Maybe a bit.”

Another laugh and even a wink is shared and Dongju feels himself growing more and more agitated. They’re talking like he’s not even there! And what’s worse is that they seem to be  _ enjoying _ each other’s company and… and… well. It’s not like Dongju’s  _ jealous _ or anything, just… He takes a step forward, eyes zeroing in on the blonde as he and his twin continue talking.

“Dongju, what’re you..?” Dongmyeong cuts himself off with a tilt of his head as the redhead settles right into Geonhak’s lap. 

“Oh, uh… hey there, Dongju.” Geonhak blinks at him in confusion, but he’s not exactly protesting as Dongju gets comfortable, leaning back and smiling lazily at his twin. 

“Keep talking. Don’t mind me.” He waves a nonchalant hand.

Dongju finds he rather likes sitting on Geonhak. He’s warm and just firm enough  _ and _ just soft enough to be very comfortable. Best of all, he’s close to him; close enough to be enveloped in his enticing scent and feel his breath on the back of his neck. 

“Um… well… sorry, I just… forgot what I was saying.” Dongmyeong admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he gives Dongju a half “what the hell?” and half “we’re talking later” look. “I’ll just let you both get back to it. See ya!”

Waving languidly at his twin, Dongju full out giggles when the door closes and leaves him and Geonhak all alone again. In the middle of his laughing, he feels hands on his shoulders, those hands slowly pushing him forward.

“Let’s get back to work, yeah?” Geonhak suggests, trying to ease Dongju off of his lap. Not that it’s going to be  _ that _ easy. 

“Mmm… no thanks. I’d rather stay here.”

Squirming back up, Dongju’s back settles against Geonhak’s front and his hands fall to the trainer’s strong thighs, gripping them to stay balanced and… wait a minute. Did.. did he just hear the blonde’s breath hitch? Sneakily glancing at the mirrors, his brow raises when he sees just how red and…  _ flustered? _ Geonhak looks. 

“Dongju…” He draws in a slightly shaky breath. “P-Please?”

Eyes widening, Dongju opens his mouth to speak, but he finds himself speechless. Did this stupid guy just… stutter? And why was that  _ so _ cute? Quickly closing his mouth and regaining composure, the redhead leans back a bit more and shakes his head brattily.

“Mm mm.”

“ _ Please? _ ” The blonde persists, gripping Dongju’s wrists tightly and pulling his hands away from his thighs, both of their arms soon wrapped around the younger’s chest, Geonhak holding him still. “C’mon, this isn’t funny anymore, it’s… it’s just cruel…”

“What do you mean?” He pouts a little, continuing to watch Geonhak’s face through the mirrors. “Cruel? You think I’m that awful?” Dongju hmphs, heart rate picking up.

“No!” He says quickly, a little too loudly, clearing his throat before he continues. “No, you’re… you’re not awful, you’re… you’re wonderful, Dongju and I.. I think… that’s the problem…”

Brow raised and heart pounding, Dongju murmurs, “What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“It.. it means…” His voice cracks a little. “...I just don’t want to lose my job…” He concludes after a pause. “It’s not like you’re truly interested in somebody like me, so… please… can we just get back to the training and leave out this..  _ game _ you’re playing..?” 

Finally getting Dongju off of him, Geonhak sharply stands and starts fidgeting with and adjusting his clothes, looking everywhere but at the younger who’s full out staring. Was… was that basically a confession that Geonhak likes him? Because if so…  _ whoa. _

Before he can truly think his words through, Dongju blurts out, “It’s not like I like you, but I mean… I..” His cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink. “I’m not playing games…”

Geonhak’s eyes snap up to Dongju, visibly surprised as he asks, “You’re not?” 

“Mm mm.”

It’s the blonde’s turn to blush.

“Oh… well… I..” He pauses for a few moments before he quickly snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head before he starts to gather his things up. “I should get going…”

Biting his lip, Dongju watches him as he goes, not even bothering to walk him to the door. When he hears the front door closing shut, he lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his hair.

Later that night, Dongmyeong is pestering him, hanging in his door frame as he whines, “C’mooooon, just tell me what’s really going on!” 

“Nothing. I already told you.” Dongju mutters as he pulls the covers up over his head. 

Moments later, the blankets are being torn back off of him, his twin pouting down at him. “You like that guy, don’t you? I’ve never seen you all over someone like that!”

“Shut up…” He pouts back. “I don’t like him! And even if I did—which I  _ don’t _ —it wouldn’t even matter…”

“Okay. Fine. You don’t like him.” Dongmyeong sits down on the bed next to his twin, patting Dongju’s stomach. “But… if you did—“

“I don’t!”

“I said  _ if _ you did…” He reminds him. “Wouldn’t you want him to know?”

“Well…  _ if _ I maybe already told him I’m not messing with him, but he didn’t have much to say to that… Maybe I wouldn’t know what to do or where to go from there.”

“Oh Dongju…” Dongmyeong sighs as he smiles. “You really are hopeless sometimes. You shouldn’t just give up because he clammed up on you!”

“I don’t make the first move.”

“Only cuz you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared! I just… don’t…”

Playfully sticking his tongue out at Dongju, Dongmyeong pats his hair. “Try pushing it a little and see what happens. I mean…” He giggles. “This  _ is _ hypothetical and all that, right?”

Dongju blushes furiously and quickly flips around so his twin can’t see. That only makes his brother laugh harder and he groans. “Go awaaayyy.”

A few days pass without Geonhak coming over and Dongju finds himself feeling restless. He just wants to see that stupid, nose scrunching musclehead. Not because he likes him! Though… the thought of being able to be all up on him again… it  _ is _ pretty exciting. 

So when he hears a familiar knock, he practically sprints to the door, fixing his hair and counting to five (it’s a bit childish, but he just  _ can’t _ seem desperate) before he finally starts to unlock it and open it up.

Whoa. It… it’s like he’s never really, truly looked at Geonhak until now. He’s always known he’s good looking, but… whew, has he always been  _ this _ hot? His blonde hair is fluffier than usual, grown out a bit more than when he first met the trainer. Now his hair is curling around his pretty, crescent eyes and glowing in the afternoon sunlight. And though he’s wearing what he usually does, he seems bigger, buffer and… just flat out sexier than he usually looks, smooth arms and chest on display, muscles flexing with every movement. Dongju has to keep himself from drooling.

“H-Hi there…” He clears his throat. “Dongju…”

He looks so intimidating and beautiful, but he’s such a sickly sweet bastard. Dongju can hardly take it, between Geonhak’s blushing and stuttering.

“Hey, hyung.”

Amused to see Geonhak’s little eyes widening at that, Dongju stifles a giggle. He’s always refused to refer to Geonhak like that, but… now he’s had a change of heart.

“Wanna.. get started?”

Dongju nods and turns on his heel, leaving Geonhak behind as he makes his way to the gym. Soon enough, the blonde has caught up and is closing the door behind himself.

“So…” The redhead gives him a look when Geonhak remains quiet, fidgeting by the door. 

“Oh! Um… yes, right, uh… stretching. Let’s start with the warmup stretches.” He looks at Dongju and nods. “Need help?”

“Oh no, hyung, I… I think I got it.” A surge of confidence has Dongju boldly slipping off his normal hoodie, now in just his thin, big shirt and sweats. “Watch my form, though, just in case.”

“Of course I’ll watch your—“

He stops short when Dongju starts the first stretch, bending at the hip, slowly going down… down… his shirt billowing out and hanging low enough that he  _ knows _ Geonhak can see his naked chest. Clearing his throat quietly, Geonhak not so subtly walks around Dongju, clearly trying to not look at his nipples… though Dongju can see in the mirrors that his attention is now on the younger’s pert ass. He playfully wiggles his butt and Geonhak bites his lip.

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” He murmurs and Dongju slowly,  _ slowly _ stands upright. “Next one.”

With each stretch, Dongju finds himself getting bolder and bolder, making sure he’s as provocative as possible. His twin did say to push it and see what happens… and he truly feels he’s getting somewhere, the blonde visibly sweating and a complete bundle of nerves by the time he’s done with the warmup.

“Cardio or strength training today, hyung?” He asks, smiling up at Geonhak innocently.

“I… well… maybe…” He tugs at his collar and looks at Dongju desperately. “Uh… perhaps…”

Closing the space between them with a single step, Dongju continues to smile cutely and whispers, “Maybe we can exercise  _ together, _ hyung?”

Geonhak takes a step backwards, back hitting the mirror. His Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows hard and stares down at Dongju.

“Together? You mean.. like..?”

“Mhm~”

An expression of want flashes over Geonhak’s face before he groans and grabs Dongju’s shoulders.

“You are  _ such _ a brat… You know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

“Mmmhmm~” Dongju purrs before he giggles as he’s whirled around, soon pressed up against the mirror.

Dongju’s not sure who leaned in first. All he knows is that they’re suddenly kissing, lips melding together as their hands grab at each other’s bodies. Warm fingers meet the skin of Dongju’s waist, shivering when he realizes Geonhak’s hands have slipped into his shirt. He follows suit, going a step further by actually pulling Geonhak’s shirt off all the way, pulling away from the hot kiss to get his first good look at his naked torso.

“Wow.” Dongju whispers, running fingers down his hyung’s impressive body. 

Geonhak shudders and mumbles, “Let me see you, too…”

With an airy giggle, Dongju nods and strips off his shirt, the useless fabric joining the other one on the floor. Admittedly, he’s feeling a little self conscious next to Geonhak… until he notices the blonde is looking him up and down very intensely, seeming very pleased. Encouraged by his reaction, Dongju presses himself against Geonhak, his arms soon wrapped around his neck.

It’s not too long before they’re kissing again, chest to chest with one knee pressed against Dongju’s crotch. He’s mewling and moaning into Geonhak’s mouth as he grinds against the older’s leg, reaching one hand down to slip it into Geonhak’s pants. 

“This okay..?” He asks breathlessly against his lips, the blonde nodding.

“O-Oh yeah…” He groans, nose scrunching a touch when Dongju’s fingers curl around his hot flesh. “Ngh, fuck, like that..”

“Like what, hyung?” Dongju teases lightly, stroking Geonhak agonizingly slowly. “Like this?”

“Mm… n-no, actually,  _ not _ like that, go… go faster…” Geonhak half demands, half begs, moaning lowly when Dongju obeys.

There’s something so satisfying about watching Geonhak come undone, especially when it’s all because of Dongju. His muscles are tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing, breath coming hot and fast as he pants hard, bucking up into Dongju’s hand as he grips the younger’s waist. 

“W-Wow, hyung, how long have you wanted to do this with me?” He asks cheekily, gasping a little when Geonhak squeezes his waist tightly. 

“Do you want the answer I wish I could give or.. ngh… the truth?”

“Of course the truth.”

“Well… honestly…” Geonhak shudders and looks into Dongju’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Dongju’s eyes widen in surprise before he smirks playfully and purrs, “Then what’re you waiting for, hyung?”

Soon enough, Dongju is bent over the workout bench, three fingers pumping in and out of him as he whines and groans in pleasure, Geonhak taking his time to open him up.

“Fuck.” He whispers, pulling his fingers out and watching Dongju’s hole wink. “You’re so tight.”

Blushing furiously, Dongju whimpers, “H-Hurry up and… and don’t stare!”

“How can I not stare?” He retorts breathlessly, giving Dongju’s left ass cheek a nibble and kiss before he stands up and strokes his cock. “Ngh… god, I want you, but… but I don’t have any condoms.” He admits sheepishly.

“I don’t care about that, just… mmm.. c’mon, just do it already…” 

“You sure you don’t mind? I don’t wanna pressure you—“

“I  _ said _ to do it already!” Dongju whines, gasping when he suddenly feels Geonhak’s hot tip pressing against him.

“I’ll go slow.” He promises sweetly, way too sweetly for what’s happening, one hand on Dongju’s left hip.

Since there’s mirrors everywhere, Dongju can see every angle of what’s happening. His length throbs as he watches Geonhak’s face screw up in pleasure, clearly holding back as he slowly pushes himself inside the redhead. He’s pretty big—bigger than Dongju’s ever had before—but he doesn’t mind at all, loving the fullness with every inch Geonhak eases inside. 

“O-Okay, you… you don’t have to go  _ that _ slow…” Dongju whispers, shuddering as he can feel every throb, every twitch of Geonhak’s cock inside him and it’s driving him crazy, nails digging into the plush of the bench.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Geonhak explains breathlessly, sounding on the verge of desperation to move.

“You’ve put me through harder stuff.” He reminds the blonde. “You  _ are _ my personal trainer.”

“I’m telling you, Dongju, this is  _ very _ different. I won’t be able to hold back…”

That sentence alone makes Dongju want to cream himself. 

“Hyung, just… just do whatever you want to me. I can handle it.” He promises, biting his lip when Geonhak’s hands grip his hips tightly.

“You promise?”

“Mhm~”

“Okay… you asked for it…”

Within seconds, Dongju is seeing stars.

Animalistically drilling into him, Geonhak is growling and moaning, roughly tugging the redhead’s hair, making Dongju arch his back as he takes it. He’s forcing noises out of the younger that he didn’t even know he could make, his eyes fluttering back with each thrust inside, Geonhak’s cock punishing his prostate. 

Dongju’s never felt like this before and certainly wouldn’t expect Geonhak to be like this. He’s so raw and passionate and rough, fucking Dongju hard and fast, but does so effortlessly, even picking Dongju up like he’s a toy. 

“O-Oh my  _ god! _ ” Dongju’s embarrassed by his squealing, but he can’t help it, shaking and drooling as he’s used.

“Nggh, you like that? You feel good?” Geonhak asks gruffly as he bounces Dongju.

“Y-Yes, oh my god, yes…” 

Switching position yet again, Dongju’s now face to face with his hyung, back against the mirror as Geonhak mercilessly thrusts inside him. He wraps his arms around Geonhak needily, rubbing his drooling dick against his cut abdomen.

“O-Oh wow… oh god, I can’t, I can’t, your face is so…” Geonhak murmurs, his cock twitching deep inside Dongju. “Where do you want it?”

That’s all the redhead can take, letting out a gasp and squeezing Geonhak’s forearms tightly as he suddenly cums between them, translucent pearls decorating each of their tummies.

“M-My face…” Dongju pants out after a few moments of shaking, Geonhak nodding and pulling out, setting the younger down gently before he jerks himself off once, twice… and then gives Dongju what he wants.

By the time they come to their senses, both of them noticing all their clothes and fluids all over the gym, they exchange a sheepish smile and a short laugh.

“Wow.” Geonhak purrs, taking his shirt to clean Dongju up, wiping his face and stomach. 

“Wow indeed.” The younger agrees, sneaking a kiss from the blonde.

He blushes and averts his eyes, looking a bit shy. Funny, considering how he was just acting. “So… about you not liking me…”

Rolling his eyes, Dongju gives his arm a slap before picking himself up off the ground.

“Let’s actually look halfway decent before we’re found out.” He teases.

“As if your brother hasn’t already found out by hearing you across the house.” Geonhak teases right back, ducking and barely dodging being smacked again.

“Why do I like you again?” Dongju sighs.

“Ah! So you  _ do _ like me.” Geonhak grins at the redhead, a tender hand coming up to caress Dongju’s cheek. “And I like you, too.” He whispers sweetly.

Going red, Dongju quickly averts his eyes. “Wh.. Whatever…”

His hyung laughs again and kisses his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What did you think? I'd love to know in the form of a comment, a [curiouscat message](https://curiouscat.me/woongsmoon) or even by contacting me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/woongsmoon)
> 
> Every read, kudos, comment, etc is very appreciated! Keep on loving our boys and this lovey ship <3


End file.
